warriors_echoes_of_the_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Project Character Art/Approval Page
=Images Pending Approval:= Yewpaw (A) ~ For Approval Its... Decent. 03:27, January 21, 2017 (UTC) It's more than decent especially for your first go. The pattern doesn't quite seem to match though and looking at the light source you seem to be using there should be some more light on the chest/belly area.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:45, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I think Yewpaw's going to end up having thicker fur when I get to her apprentice ref sheet, so the long-hair blank should work best. I'm also not quite sure on which direction the light is coming from for this image - if it's from the left, I think the belly and right front leg shouldn't be in quite so much shadow. Jayie Just you wait~ 05:28, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Redone '''13:40, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Maybe smooth out the chest white some, and define the shading on the --> front leg Her muzzle is supposed to be white, her two colors of belly fur color should stretch across the whole belly to the chest, and there should be belly fur color on the lighter markings on the face. Jayie Just you wait~ 17:57, January 21, 2017 (UTC) '''Redone 20:17, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Darken and blend the shading some. The tail stripes should be a little thicker and I can't see her facial markings at all. The pale belly markings could be expanded a bit more and I think she has more stripes on her body. This is shaping up well for your first image though. I still have trouble trying to match tabbies and torties sometimes.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:13, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Redone 15:48, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Could you define/darken the shading on this? I can't see it very well Redone 22:12, January 22, 2017 (UTC) A pixel of white is leaking onto the nose. Also, the stripes are all really blurred, the belly fur doesn't quite reach the line of the hip, and can you try to make the stripes on the right front leg follow the curve of the leg better? They seem more diagonal right now. Jayie Just you wait~ 03:20, January 23, 2017 (UTC) From looking at the ref sheet, it seems that the paler gray surrounds the chest area by a bit, and that the stripes go over that just a smidgen The stripes still seem a bit overblurred. Define them some.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:52, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:40, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Tawnypelt (Q) ~ For Approval Meh. Fallenice the Great (talk) 03:34, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Define/add shading and perhaps lighten the earpink a tiny bit. Also the ear on our right is facing away from us so either remove the earpink or place it along the edge of the lineart.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:52, January 24, 2017 (UTC) (Oh god now I feel bad that I'm probably changing Tawnypelt's design soon). The white markings on the face seem a bit over-smudged. Jayie Just you wait~ 04:02, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Updated. Its fine Jayie. ^^ Fallenice the Great (talk) 04:13, January 24, 2017 (UTC) The shading could still be definded more. I can only really see it on the belly.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 04:53, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Updated. '' Also, I am going on a trip, I won't be here from today-27. Fallenice the Great (talk) 11:55, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Maybe it's my screen being weird, but the tail shading tint looks really green compared to the other parts of the image ''Updated. ''Was on vacation. X) Fallenice the Great (talk) 15:17, January 28, 2017 (UTC) The white seems over smudged.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:47, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Reedwhisker (D) - For Approval This guy has to be pretty old too.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:47, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Yep - I believe he's around 10 at this point, if he's around Cloudtail's age (since they were kits at the same time). Darken the shading a tad, and spread the shading out farther on the tail, if that makes sense? It looks a touch flat at the moment. Jayie Just you wait~ 01:57, February 8, 2017 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.' RiverClan really wants to keep that oldest leader record huh. I opted to dull the highlights instead. Is that any better.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:06, February 8, 2017 (UTC) I dunno, I think the highlights helped with the contrast with the shadows. And the tail still looks a touch flat. Jayie Just you wait~ 02:11, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded. Played around with the shading and highlights. Not much I can do about the tail though. I tried to define the highlights on it more. Not sure it helped though.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 05:38, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Minktail (K) ~ For Approval